Naruto: The Elemental Fox of The Leaf
by MichaelH2544
Summary: This the rewrite of The Golden Demon Fox. Takes place 2 hours after the Mizuki incident. Naruto meets the fox. Naruto meets Kami. Naruto gets a Legendary sword made just for him. Naruto makes friends. Naruto is starting to become a legend. What else could he get? Don't forget he gets a family. Super Strong Naru. Nice Kyuubi. Naru x Saku. No lemons. Not god-like, Just Super Strong
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my new attempt at a fanfiction. This FF will be another version of my first story and failure TLGDF, okay now today is 6/7/13 and next week Saturday. I will be heading to Ohio for Jeff Jordan's State Wrestling Camp with my team. So I will not be able to right for awhile after that, because when I come back I only rest for 4 days before we head off to the Disney Duels (still wrestling if you guys don't know, it's a major tournament in Orlando Disney, FL. I live in FL bty). So I will write as many chapters as I can before that. My goal is Five. Okay now on to the fic, Welcome to "TEFTLV"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

"**Bla bla bla" – Summon/ demon speaking**

'_**Bla bla bla' – summon/ demon thinking**_

"Bla bla bla" – person speaking

'_Bla bla bla' - person thinking_

Chapter 1: Meeting the Reason of the Pain

It was dark, dark and wet; our little blond enigma had just gone to sleep in his bed, after, only 2 hours ago he beat Mizuki into a coma for hurting his Iruka-sensei with over 500 shadow clones. Now we find our blonde walking through a sewer maze. "Where the hell am I? I know I just went to sleep, so how am I here in a sewer?" He wondered out loud. Coming to a hallway with an opening, with red mist seeping out, Naruto stepped through, suppressing the urge to run back the way he came. The room he came in was enormous at least 100 yards long and 60ft high. At the far end was a large red gate, which looked like it could open like a double door to a restaurant kitchen, it had a slip of paper, with the kanji for 'seal', in the middle. The other side was completely dark, giving it a very ominous feeling. The scariest thing were the giant pair of red eyes with black slits, easily twice his size, staring at him; watching his every move.

Walking to the very middle of the giant room, a deep voice spoke. **"So you've finally come, Naruto."** As it spoke the giant red eyes started to rise up, and up, never leaving eye-contact with the blond. **"I'm glad; I finally get to speak with you. I need to tell you some things about your possible future." **As the deep voice spoke the darkness behind the large gate began to recede. When it finished, the darkness was gone completely, leaving behind a 50ft tall deep orange-red fox with nine tails swishing lazily behind him.

"So you're the Kyuubi. So it really is true, you aren't dead, you're alive. But aren't you supposed to be sealed in me? If you are then why are we in a sewer?" Naruto said with sorrow. **"I am alive just as you are, and this sewer as you called it is inside your mind. but don't call me by that title you humans gave me, call me by my name given to me by the old-man. Kurama." **The fox said. "My mind? Karuma? Old-man? I-I-don't understand." Confusion evident in the young blonde's voice. **"Don't worry about it kid, just call me Kurama. I want to help you." **"Help me? How do I know you aren't trying to trick me?" **"You don't, but you're good at telling when someone is lying, so you should be able to tell." **Looking at the fox in the eyes, the black slits, the emotions held within them. Naruto saw what no one would ever expect from a biju, let alone the nine tails; loneliness, sorrow, and the most surprising, regret. "You're telling the truth." Naruto replied. **"See. Now... I'm going to help you by giving you something, and then when you're free tomorrow, start your training. So come here so I can reach you and stick out your left arm." **Walking forward Naruto stopped right in front of the cage and stuck out his left arm. Kurama slowly stuck his left human like claw out of the cage and taking his 'pointer claw' stuck it in the blonds' arm right above the elbow, drawing copious amounts of blood, and dragged it quickly to his wrist. Pulling his arm back the blond winced in pain. "Hey what was that for! That hurts you know!" **"I know, but that's the easiest way to give you your new chakra. Better than forcing it into your system, that's more painful and would alert the entire village." **The fox replied. "New chakra? What do you mean?" Naruto replied fascinated that the deep gash along his arm was quickly mending and closing with a hiss, the blood already evaporated. **"Don't worry I'll tell you tomorrow brat for now get your rest. It will be easier that way." **Naruto felt himself getting pulled back to the corridor, knowing he was being pushed out of the seal, Naruto tried to get one last retort. "Hey I'm not a brat! I'm a full-fledged ninja now!" Before everything faded into white he heard the fox say with a deep chuckle. **"Yes, but your still a brat, ninja-brat."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

The morning sun showered the leaf village in its early rays of light; peaking through curtains and into the face of one Naruto Uzumaki. His face scrunched up in a grimace, slightly waking up he threw his pillow on top of his head block out the sun while groaning. His alarm clock however seemed to have been in cahoots with the sun and rang with its loud obnoxious ringing. Groaning even more Naruto threw the pillow off his head and turned off the alarm. Getting out of bed he shuffled his way to his bathroom to take a warm morning shower.

Getting out he wrapped a towel around his waist and rubbed his fogged up mirror. Only to freeze at what he saw. Naruto was noticeably taller having grown a couple of, no longer the 4'8" midget, now a 5'3" blond Jinjuriki. His whisker marks were still thin but darker. His hair was longer, a little bit past his shoulders, several bangs framing his face. It was also noticeably darker, going from a light sun-kissed blonde to a shinier sun golden-blonde. His eyes were the same except for the pupil which was only a little bit bigger than average. Not really noticeable unless you were in his face.

However right before he could freak out, he heard a deep chuckling in his head. Instantly remembering his meeting with Kurama he just mumbled about 'stupid foxes not giving all the information.' Getting dressed he was stopped by his tenant. **"Don't you dare put that monstrosity on! I will not have my container wearing a bright orange jumpsuit that screams 'Hey enemy Ninja! I'm right here, come and kill me!'" **_'Hey I like orange!'_ **"I know you do, and that's fine, but that doesn't mean that 99% of what you're wearing has to be BRIGHT ORANGE! Besides they wouldn't fit you anymore. So first thing you are going to do today is make a clone and send it to tell your sensei you'll be five minutes late. Next thing is henge into an average looking genin and head to town. Go to a store named 'The Ninja Hut.' Do that now, we are going to make this quick." ** Naruto created the clone and sent him to Iruka, while mumbling about 'first day as sensei and already a slave driver.' Dressing in his normal white t-shirt and black shorts, Naruto put on his headband and henged into another kid with plain brown hair and brown eyes. Leaving his apartment and locking it up, he started jumping across the rooftops to save time. Finding the shop he landed in front of the door, right before he went in he got a memory of him telling Iruka he would be a little late. Right before he was about to ask Kurama answered his question. **"The shadow clone jutsu also gives you the memory's and experiences of the clones you make. I'll tell you what you could use that ability later" **Nodding, Naruto went inside.

"Oh hello young man how I may help you?" the oblivious store clerk asked with a friendly smile and wave. The disguised Naruto responded with "O-oh nothing. I'm just getting s-s-some new clothes, I-I-I know what I want." Naruto stuttered, surprised that he wasn't yelled at to leave. Then he figured out why he was told to be in henge. '_So that's why you told me to henge, right Kurama?'_ **"Yes and also so you don't get ridiculously overcharged."**

"Oh okay, well holler if ya need anything." The store clerk responded before returning to the book he had on the counter. Henged Naruto went through the store guided by Kurama telling him what to grab, and get. Heading to the changing room when he was done.

10 minutes later

Naruto came out of a changing room with one of the new outfits he had gotten. He had on a black shirt with a red Uzumaki spiral in the center and a pair of dark blue shinobi pants, with an orange belt that branched down to the sides of his pants before coming back up. **(AN: Think of how some pairs of jeans that come with chains that start in the front a few inches outward from the zipper and curves below the pocket and reconnects to the hip loop) **It had latches that showed it could hold at least 3 normal sized scrolls on each side. His weapons pouch on his right thigh. He also had a black jacket that was red on the inside and had orange stripes that went along the zipper and edge of the entire jacket with a high collar that went up to his jaw line, the bottom of the jacket went just below his butt, forming like a mini-cloak or cape. The sleeves were rolled back that started from the middle of the forearm and ended right below the elbow. His leaf headband proudly on his forehead, keeping the long bangs out of his face but also giving him a feral look. Quickly henging back so he was the normal genin again, Naruto grabbed his copies of the clothes he was wearing now and several other combinations and they're copies, and went to the counter to pay still wearing the 1st outfit he chose. Being henged Naruto paid the normal price and even got a few discounts, leaving with a whole new wardrobe and a still pretty fat 'gama-chan' wallet. _'Okay now time to put this stuff back in my apartment.'_ Jumping across the rooftops while still henged Naruto made it home. Quickly putting away his new wardrobe he made a mad dash to the academy hoping that Iruka-sensei wasn't to mad.

Academy, 5 minutes later.

Iruka was patiently standing at the front of the room, while everyone conversed with themselves, well excluding the brooding emo-Uchiha, looking out the window while several of his fan girls tried to talk to him. Looking at the clock he sighed, waiting for his favorite blond enigma, not wanting to start without him. Noticing this one of the students called out on his actions. "Iruka-sensei, why are we still sitting here, shouldn't have you told us our teams yet?" One pink Sakura Haruno asked, causing the loud conversations to halt and the students to bring their attention on the academy teacher. Looking towards her Iruka responded "No, we are still waiting on one more student, he should be her any second now." "Really? Who? Everyone who graduated is here." Ino responded, causing everyone to start looking around the room to see if they missed any one. The door slid open and in walked Naruto in his new outfit. "Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei, had to get some new clothes, my jumpsuits don't fit me anymore." "Uh-uh-uh t-that's fine N-Naruto. Y-you look different." "Oh yeah, I had a small growth spurt and so I got this and a few other clothes like this, I would prefer more orange but I still think I look good. Right Iruka-sensei?" Stopping in front of his teacher, Naruto looked at Iruka, waiting to see if he thought he looked better. "Yeah, you look great Naruto. You look a lot better now than in that horrible jumpsuit you wore." Looking indignant Naruto retorted. "Hey! I like orange!" "Yeah and that's fine, but that doesn't mean that 99% of what you're wearing has to be BRIGHT ORANGE Naruto." Iruka lectured.

Hearing a deep chuckling **"Told ya so." **In his mind, Naruto muttered under his breath something about 'stupid orange hating sensei's.' Before he could give another response someone spoke up "Hey what are doing here Naruto? You have to GRADUATE to be here!" Kiba yelled, some other students voicing their agreement with him. "Yeah Naruto, and what's with the get-up, if you're trying to look cool, then forget it; cause' Sasuke-kun will always be cooler than you!" Sakura yelled causing some around her to wince at her voice and the other 'Sasuke fan girls' to yell their agreement. "Hey Kibble-breath how bout you look at my forehead and tell me what you see, and SHUT UP Sakura, I'm not trying to look cool okay, I just saw this at a store and I liked it among other things; so I bought them, 'm pretty sure you would especially do the same since the term is called 'Shopping!'" Naruto yelled causing many in the room to stare at him shocked. Kiba because he was just owned in an insult and others because Naruto yelled at Sakura and didn't even call her with the 'chan' suffix. Sakura mostly because Naruto yelled at her. "What did you say to me baka!" Sakura yelled while getting up with a fist raised, getting ready to pummel Naruto. Getting tired of the argument Iruka decided to stop the oncoming fight. "Enough! Kiba he's right Naruto DID graduate, Naruto couldn't do the clone jutsu because, his chakra supply is way too large for a simple illusion. So he did a different type of clone; and before you start with your 'Sasuke is better than everyone no matter what' rant, Naruto has enough chakra to rival the HOKAGE! Are you going to say that Sasuke is better than the Hokage and has more chakra than him? No? Good, now the specifics of Naruto's graduation are a secret, but you should know that Naruto made a different type of clone that makes most other clone jutsu look like nothing. Now Naruto thank you for showing up so we can get started." Naruto nodded and climbed the steps to his seat.

10 minutes later

Iruka announced the teams after a short speech that they are now ninjas and now considered adults and are expected to act like it.**(AN: The teams are the same as the canon) **One by one the teams left with their assigned sensei's.

Time Skip to the roof with Team 7 **(No Prank for Kakashi for being late) **

"Okay well now that we are all here why don't we all get to know each other. Let's start with introductions, Name, likes and dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." Kakashi said with his eye smile. "Well why you go first sensei so we know what you mean." Sakura said. "Okay well my name is Kakashi Hatake, I won't tell you my likes or dislikes or hobbies cause you're too young, and as for my dreams for the future; well I never really thought about it." _'All we learned was his name.'_ The three genin thought with a sweat drop. "Okay you next Blondie." Kakashi said while pointing at Naruto.

"Okay, my name is Naruto Uzumaki; I like ramen, Jiji, old man Teuchi, Ayame-nee-san, my friend Kurama, My hobbies are learning jutsu, and training. My dislikes are the 3 minutes it takes to cook ramen, people who judge and hate others for things they have no control about. My dreams for the future are, to be the Hokage, because I want to protect my very few precious people and even the people who hate me, I want to prove to them that I'm not who they think I am, I want to protect the people and the Leaf, cause even though I am hated; It's still my home. My other dream is to hope that I can find someone who I can fall in love with, and have a family with them." Naruto finished with a large genuine smile. Sasuke and Sakura looked at the blonde with wide eyes, seeing him in a whole new light. "That's a very good dream Naruto; I hope I get to see it come true." _'He's gonna go far in this world if he works at it. I will help you as much as I can Naruto, for you and sensei.'_ Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Okay you next Pinky" pointing at Sakura she started. "Well my name is Sakura Haruno; I like books, flowers, and **(looks at emo and giggles)**, my dream for the future is, **(looks at the emo again and giggles even louder)**. I HATE people who disrespect Sasuke-kun!" she says, reevaluating her thoughts on Naruto, deciding not to say she hates him. But taking a quick glance at Naruto when she finished. _'Ok well she's still a fan girl but it looks like Naruto was able to make her rethink what she thought about him'_ Kakashi thought while point at Sasuke to let him know to start. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have no likes, and I have many dislikes. My dream… no it's not a dream, it's an ambition… My ambition is to kill… A certain man..." Sasuke said darkly.

_'He's being driven by his hate; I'm going to have help him so he doesn't stay on the dark path he's walking now.' _Kakashi clapped loudly to get their attention. "Okay well now that introductions are out of the way, tomorrow meet me at training ground 7 at 8:00am and I'll give you your genin test." "Genin Test!?" Naruto yelled. "Yes you took the academy test. Now we're going to see if you can be an actual genin and not just have the skills of one. If you fail you'll be sent back year for another year." The three genin paled at this. "This test has a 66% failure rate, so I hope you're ready. I've taken on 8 teams before you and all of them failed… Ok so that's it go home and rest, oh and don't eat breakfast. "Why" Sakura asked "You'll throw up." And with that Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Ok guys well I got to go. Se ya tomorrow." Naruto waved before jumping roof to roof. Sasuke doing the same before sakura could ask him out again. Sakura feeling dejected walked back down the stairs and to her home with her shoulders slumped and head down.

At training ground 7

Naruto arrived in the middle of the training ground following the orders of his tenant and soon to be 2nd sensei. **"Alright Naruto, before I teach you anything, you need to get used to your new chakra. You're new chakra is different from before because it now has a couple of properties of demon chakra. As of now your chakra is more potent, meaning it can kill others given the right amount, as well as burn them or things. Now while the amount of chakra you have didn't go up, you're chakra's strength did. It's stronger to the point where if you made 20 shadow clones with your old chakra, you can make 3x's more for the same amount; so now instead of 20 you make 60." **_'Wow that's really cool Kurama-sensei.'_

** "Yes, yes, I'm awesome, kiss the ground I walk on, yadda yadda yadda. Here is what I want you to do I want you to create 500 clones and have them half of the pick up rocks and make it stick to their bodies with just their chakra. The other half walk up the trees here with just your chakra by channeling it to they're feet. I also want them to dispel in groups of 5 every 10 minutes." **Doing what his sensei said he created 500 clones, but instead made 700. **"Don't worry about that, its fine just do what I said." **Kurama responded sending his mental like to all the clones as well. Soon after they got to work, half sticking rocks to their bodies while the other half do tree walking. _'Okay sensei now what?' _Naruto's answer was to be yanked into his mindscape with Kurama. **"You are going to 1****st****, change this place into something more appealing, 2****nd**** I'm going to teach you about what else your chakra does and it's something no one else in the world will be able to do." **"Okay… Um how about a forest meadow?" When Naruto said it the sewer changed into clearing with flowers and trees littering the expanse. The cage glowed white before morphing onto the Kyuubi's neck and forming a collar, with a whole bunch of kanji's for 'seal' on its length. **"Oh great now I look like some pet. Whatever it's better than that cramped cage, alright brat first thing you need to know about your new ability; is that since I am the strongest biju I was able to change your chakra as well as give your DNA a little upgrade. I gave you strong elemental affinities for all the five elements; Fire, Lightning, Wind, Earth, and Water. As well as that I also gave you the ability to be able to create the elements out of thin air. In a way it's like you're second Hokage's ability to create water out of thin air, but for you, it's all the elements.**

"WHAT! NO WAY! IM GONNA BE THE MOST BAD ASS NINJA THERE IS! HAHAHAHAA!" Naruto screamed and jumped in excitement. **"Yes well, stop jumping and yelling like an idiot and get over here so we can get started. Today I'm only going to teach you how to call out your wind and fire elements; and until you master them I won't teach you anything else except for Taijutsu." **Running over to Kurama who was laying down in the middle of the field, Naruto sat down ready to learn with a very eager expression and determination. _**'Hehehe… let the fun begin… Hehehe… I'm going to enjoy training your ass off… Hehehe.' **_Kurama thought ominously, unknowingly chuckling darkly on the outside as well. "Um, Kurama-sensei, are you okay?" Naruto asked feeling uneasy of the chuckle. Snapping out of his thoughts Kurama returned his gaze to the blonde sitting in front of him. With a mischievous glint in his eyes, he got started on training his tenant. Making Naruto pale and gulp at the glint he saw in his sensei's eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Okay people well that was my first ch. For my new rewritten fic. Hope you guys liked it

See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm baaaaaaaack! Sorry I took so long. But the camp was supposed to last a week, but we actually stayed for 1 month and 2 weeks. Lol, finally great TO BE BACK. I got back from Ohio this past Monday, and I took the past couple of days to get reacquainted with my bed, due to the fact on the last day of the Wrestling camp, I wrestled Bo Jordan, the oldest son of Jeff Jordan (guy who owns the camp and wrestling legend); bty Bo Jordan has 4 state champ titles going to get his 5****th**** soon and got a FULL RIDE WRESTLING SCHOLARSHIP to Ohio State University. Ok so ya, when I wrestled him he utterly crushed me, don't get me wrong I'm pretty decent, I've place 2****nd**** in The Florida regional's, but Bo is 1000x's better than me so he did this move that when I landed my body went one way and my arm went the other and so, I have a broken collar bone, 3****rd**** degree AC Joint separation and a fractured forearm. So yeah and yadda yadda yadda. My point is that my updates are going to take a little longer than usual because of this and it's hard to type with one arm. ANYWAYS sorry for rambling, on with the story! **

**(^_^)›# **

**I LIKE WAFFLES! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**I don't own Naruto or anything else except for MY original ideas and jutsu (I will tell you which is mine in the A/Ns). Also I am using some other writer's ideas and each writer will be given credit for their ideas at the end in the A/Ns. I do not steal. That's wrong. I'll call your mommy if you do. NOTE: Names will be said First name then Last**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

"Bla bla bla" – Summon/ demon speaking

'_Bla bla bla' – summon/ demon thinking (personal)_

"_**Bla bla bla" – Biju speaking to Jinchuriki outside mindscape**_

"Bla bla bla" – person speaking

_'__Bla bla bla' - person thinking (personal)_

_"Bla bla bla" –Jinchuriki speaking in their mind to biju_

_Chapter 2: New Skills Revealed_

_-Naruto's Mindscape-_

"Oi! Kurama-sensei I got it down!" Naruto exclaimed from the clearing. Waking up from his nap Kurama raised his head lazily from his forearms. **"Alright Naruto… *Yawn*… Let me see it." **Kurama said while getting up tiredly from his new favorite and comfortable spot in the shade under a giant tree that dwarfed even him. A tic mark formed on Naruto's head while his left eyebrow twitched, at his sensei's lazy attitude, but none the less got ready when Kurama walked up to him and laid down with his head on his forearms, so he was closer to eye level with Naruto and could watch more closely.

** "Ok brat, show me fire first." **Naruto nodded ad focused on his task. Sticking his right hand out palm facing the sky, a ball of fire appeared, floating above his hand, and about the size of his head. Naruto then stopped and the fireball dissipated, but before the giant fox in front of him could comment, fire encased his hands, in a sort of protective manor; the fire blocked the view of Naruto's hands, making it look like he had two balls of fire for fists. Not unlike a certain pink spiky-haired, scarf wearing wizard in another world. **(AN: Please tell me you guys can get this reference!? If not answer will be in AN for NEXT chapter.) **

**-**In said world-

Said pink spiky-haired wizard sneezed hard. Looking up he saw that his beautiful, red-haired, armor-wearing companion's eyebrow was twitching and had his snot splattered all over her face. He quickly paled, but before he could apologize to her and run like hell, his companion grabbed him by his scarf and started the beat down.

-Back to Naruto-

A shiver went up Naruto's spine as he thought he heard someone screaming in immense pain, where he somehow felt that he caused it to happen. Ignoring it he stopped his fire and it dissipated once again, showing our favorite blond perfectly unmarred. Raising an eyebrow at the blond, Kurama spoke his thoughts.** "What was the point of that Naruto?" **"I create fire to cover my fists, so that my punches are more devastating, it's mainly an offensive technique but can also be converted to a defensive one as well." Kurama nodded and was intrigued on how well the blonde would use it in the future. "But that's not all Kurama-sensei; I can also make it do this." Quickly covering his hands in fire again Naruto turned towards a tree about fifty feet away. Rearing back his hand he thrust his right arm forward and a large stream of flames came roared to life and quickly converged on the tree **(AN: just like a flame thrower)**. When the flames died down there was nothing left but scorch marks.

**"That's really interesting brat." **Naruto nodded his agreement. **"Show me wind." **Naruto nodded and started the same process but instead of a fireball above his hand a fist sized drill like tornado appeared. He let it disappear and surrounded his hands again but with wind, he shivered as he swore he heard a scream of immense pain again but with a roar next to it.

-In other world-

Erza roared loudly with anger as she started another beating on Natsu for sneezing in her face again. While his cat companion happy, laughed at his expense.

-Naruto world-

The wind that surrounded his arms was different, it spun starting from the elbow to the tip of Naruto's fingers; who had his hand open and fingers together like his arms were swords. **(AN: Like how the Third Raikage used his lightning armor, when he was attacking he had his hand flat and fingers tightly together, but Naruto is using all of his fingers.) **Setting his sights on another tree Naruto charged at a speed that was unnatural, while kicking up a strong breeze. _**'He's using the wind to up his speed. Every time he steeps he's sending a blast of wind out from his feet; making him launch forward faster than sending chakra to his legs. But I can see its taking too much of his concentration than it should. Oh well it's a new technique, we can fix the faults in time.' **_Naruto converged on the tree in less than a second thrusting his hand forward, his arm going through the tree like wet tissue paper. He stopped moving, arm and wind still in the tree he looked back.

Locking eyes with his sensei, he smirked. The wind around Naruto's arm suddenly surged outward and went a feet before it disappeared. Kurama gave a curious tilt of his head and look at the action. Before he could ask his question, however the tree started groaning and leaning backwards finally landing on the ground with a loud crash. **"So you covered your arms in a drill of wind that not only can let you cut your targets like the sharpest of swords but pierce them as well; and by letting your wind surge outwards like that you split them in half, ensuring that if they don't die by the original attack they WILL die by being split in half from the inside out. Very clever, I like the wind step touch as well. Although I can see it takes up too much of your concentration than it should; which will leave you vulnerable for attacks coming from the other directions, we'll work on it, but it's a great start." **

Naruto fully faced his sensei with a pout. "Awwwwww sensei, how am I supposed to enjoy explaining my techniques to you if you figure out how they work at just a glance, your no fuuun." The large tailed fox chuckled with his response. **"Hehehe how old do you think I am brat. I've lived long enough to know the secrets of the world do you really think I wouldn't be able to figure out most things like that?" **Naruto just turned away with a huff. Chuckling at his student's antics the Biju continued. **"Alright quit it with the pouting; you did well, your clones should all be dispelled by now and your chakra control should be 10 times better than before. Get out of here and create 200 clones and have them work on your kunai throwing and that wind step of yours, you need it to become so its second nature. Have 2 dispel from each group, every 5 minutes. Then I'll tell you what to do next." **Nodding in understanding Naruto faded from his mindscape.

-In the real world-

Naruto opened his eyes and got up from his mediating position looking around he saw that it was still around early afternoon so he had plenty of time for more training and errands. Making the single hand sign for his signature technique, Naruto created exactly 200 clones, smiling at how much better his chakra control is, without a word the clones split up into their respective groups already knowing their tasks. The original walked off to the destination his secret sensei set in his head. The smile faded from his face and he grumbled at the memories of some of the previous clones he created for his chakra control before he went into his mindscape.

_"Can't they work without trying to compete and argue with each other? Stupid clones." __**" Create 200 more clones and have them try to walk up trees with just their chakra. Use the chakra to stick yourself to the tree and walk up, too little chakra and nothing happens, too much chakra and you get blasted off. It will be better to get a running start, and have them mark their progress with their kunai. Oh and you know your clones are technically still you, so you're just calling yourself stupid." **__"Shut up"_ the fox's voice faded from his mind while chuckling. Putting his hands in the cross shaped seal, Naruto created 200 clones and had them get started. He left the training in heavy thought grounds having just come up with a great idea. Looking up he saw he was at the end of the training fields and coming up on the main market area, quickly closing in on the closest building he jump on its roof and started hoping from roof to roof to his destination.

-2 minutes later-

Dropping down in the ally next to the store he was going to, Naruto created one clone with his instructions already pre set in its mind. Making a hand sign they both henged into civilians. The clone changed into a plain looking on, while Naruto changed into one that was sort of chubby but dressed in very nice clothes that said 'I Have Money' The henged clone left the ally and headed to the grocery store down the street after getting a small scroll from the original. Leaving the ally as well he turned right and walked into the store that was right there. Looking around he saw weapons of all kinds that lined the walls and shelves and in the middle rows of the store was some shinobi clothing as well. Walking to the counter in the back he rang the bell for assistance.

Sounds of shuffling and things moving were heard from the door way that lead to the back and most likely forge, where the owner made the weapons for his shop. A short but very buffed man, with short brown hair in a type of crew cut and a square looking face with a scar on his left cheek and chin, he came in through the door way rubbing his head sheepishly with his eyes closed "Ah sorry, sorry, I was taking a break in the back, now what can I do for- Oh I'm sorry sir but I can't sell my wares to civilian's." The man said finally looking at the henged Naruto. "Ah I know that sir, but I'm just here to place a custom order for a nice young man, as a gift, for saving my life. He's a ninja so I thought I would get him something that had to do with his career."

"Well I don't know, that excuse has been used many times in my store by civilians who just want a weapon, when they know they can't have them, and usually I find an ANBU at my doorstep with the weapon I sold them, saying they committed a crime. The last incident was a man who claimed this bought a short sword claiming he was buying it for his cousin as a congratulations gift who was promoted to special jonin. A day later the Hokage himself came with it gave it back to me and told me it was used on a poor innocent child, who just barely survived. I feel so bad for him, he never does anything wrong and the villagers are so blinded by rage they take out their anger out on him. He's always so hated and scorned for something he had no control over." Naruto's eyes widened at the tale the owner said to him. Realizing it was him he was talking about.

"What are your feelings about this boy?" Naruto asked hoping he was right. The Shop owner's eyes narrowed and he snarled. "Don't compare me to the villagers, that boy is a hero to us all just by living; and he does it with a smile on his face despite what this village has done to him. If he ever came into my shop, he would always be welcome; I would never cast him out or overcharge him!" Naruto put his hands in placating manor. A soft smile came upon Naruto's face with tears at the corner of his eyes "I know, I know, I feel the same way you do. Naruto Uzumaki is a hero and always will be. In fact he is the one I'm getting this order for." The owner calmed down and smiled, reaching under the counter and pulling out a form to fill out for customized orders. "That's good, but he will have to pick it up himself, if you come I won't give it to you." Naruto smiled. "That's fine. Ill fill this out now." Thinking back to yesterday night when he went to sleep as his sensei told him to do this, but it would be a surprise. The owner smiled and sat down in a chair behind the counter reading through a weapons catalog. Naruto looked down and let his sensei take over for a brief second to fill out the form. When his sensei relinquished control Naruto looked down and saw the form facing down so he wouldn't see it. A little annoyed he looked at the owner. "Okay I'm done." The man got up and took the form and flipped through it. "Wow! That was fast…. What the?! That's a pretty Tall and mighty I say VERY unique order you made here, are you sure that this is what you want for him." Naruto nodded to the man. The owner tallied up the total for the order. "Okay that will be 65,205 yen. Are you sure you can pay this, it's pretty expensive?" Naruto nodded and took out a sack of bills and coins. "In there is exactly 80,000 yen, you can keep the change if you can get it done in a week." The man's eyes widened and nodded, While a chibified Naruto in Naruto's head cried with anime tears and sulked in a corner, a depression cloud over his head _'Noooo! That's all my moneeyyy; I won't be able to have ramen for weeks!'_ "That would be a little difficult considering I've never made a sword like this, but I like a challenge every once in a while. I'll get it done. The names Tatoa Hikari; tell Naruto to come in next Friday and ill have it ready for him." Naruto nodded and they shook hands. "The name is Raida Nobunga it is pleasure doing business with you.

Naruto left the store and went back into the ally, and transformed back into himself. Nodding to himself, Naruto hopped on the roof and headed back to his apartment. Reaching his rundown apartment, Naruto unlocked his door and went inside, looking around he saw the several bag of groceries and books he sent his clone to buy. Making himself dinner after a shower, Naruto sat on his bed, the books his clone bought, in hand. **"Legendary Jutsu, Chakra Manipulation: Shapes and Forms, Chakra Theory, Chakra Enhancement Theory's; what are you up to Naruto?" **'You'll seed eventually Kurama-sensei.' Cutting of the link to his sensei, Naruto created 4 clones. "Okay pick a book and read. Don't dispel till it's done and I want a 20 Min interval in between the dispels'." Nodding the 4 clones grabbed a book and went into the living room to read. Naruto finally laid his head and let sleep claim him.

-Dream-

He was in an empty room, floating in darkness, feeling numb to the world, looking around to find nothing but darkness. So he floated aimlessly until a small speck of light could be seen at the end. Floating to it, the light got brighter and brighter, getting to the point where Naruto had to close his eyes, but right before the dark expanse he was in was overcome with its brightness; a soft melodic voice was heard. "Someday young one you will end up with a choice, a choice that will change this world dramatically, when the time comes to choose; the very survival of this world will depend on your decision. Good luck young one, I will see you when the time comes."

-Real world-

Our blonde hero opened his eyes to see the sun just about to peek through his curtains meaning it was about to be 7 o' clock. _'What was that? It felt so real, way too weird,'_ Going through his new morning routine of taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and then eating breakfast, Naruto went into his closet to start getting dressed. Putting on a fishnet mesh shirt, then a black over shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl with yellow-gold lines, in the middle of the chest, with black pants that had two yellow-gold lines going down each side, which the bottom securely tucked in a pair of black shinobi sandals that came a few inches above his ankle, he had on a red belt; just like the orange one, to hold his pants up and to hold two scrolls already filled with many kunai and shuriken, to finish off his attire he had a black sleeveless jacket with the inside entirely yellow-gold with an orange stripe that went along the edge of the entire edge. **(A/N: Basically the previous red and black jacket, just without sleeves and yellow-gold and orange as the secondary colors.)**

Tying his head band on his forehead, Naruto left his apartment locking the door behind him. He started his trek to training ground 7. Walking slowly since he still had time, Naruto went over the information that he gained from his clones, smiling he picked up a fist sized rock from the side of the road and made it hover an inch above his palm. _'NICE! MY CHAKRA CONTROL IS AMAZING NOW! AND I CAN TREE WALK NOW TOO!' _Letting the rock fall back to the ground he continued his slow paced walk. Looking over the memories of the clones he made to read the books he got last night he poked around his head for the new found knowledge.

_That's actually very interesting, I really like the Black lighting: Black Panther's Hunt jutsu, to bad its exclusive to Kumo, hmmm wait… I got it that's what I'll do, I'll recreate it, but for me, and I don't think a panther suits me, hmmm, what animal should I use.-'_ Naruto's thought process was interrupted by a voice he's become very familiar with. _**"*YAWN* Wow you're up before me, that's a surprise. Wow and you're already on your way to the training ground, I'm impressed."**_Kurama said to his jailer, _"I actually didn't wake up normally Kurama-sensei, I had a really weird dream it was disturbing" __**"Hmm… Let me take a look at it… Hm" **_The silence was really getting to him_"Sooooo, any thoughts?" __**"No, you're just paranoid and your mind is just fucked up." **__"HEY! I resent that! My mind is not messed up. Tch whatever Kurama-sensei, I'll talk to you later I'm coming up one the training field." _

Naruto cut the link to his secret sensei, and sat down leaning against a tree in the field; being the first one there he decided to take a power nap, while still being aware of his surroundings. _**'So… It seems she's chosen Naruto; I can only say that things will be very interesting from now on. Heh heh I got the most interesting container ever. Take that Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki. I'd bet all my tails to be pulled out by a pair of tweezers that your containers as interesting, heh.. **_

-20 minutes later-

A tired and hungry Sasuke followed by a fawning, tired and hungry Sakura came upon the training ground to see their blond teammate sleeping. Rolling his eyes the emo minded rookie decided to sit next to him, while heading towards Naruto a sort of pressure was starting to weigh on them, like the air was thicker. It was a small difference but definitely noticeable even for a civilian. By the time they got next to Naruto; Sasuke and Sakura were getting antsy and paranoid, and they kept should keep looking over their shoulders, like a very large animalistic predator was watching them but every time they looked back it disappeared so it couldn't be reached or seen, but the feeling it there never left, it was like the very air they were breathing, the air that surrounded them was alive; so feral and alive.

"W-wh-what is t-this feeling, I feel l-like there's s-something watching us, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked looking around them, but stopped when she saw her crush, with wide eyes that kept scanning around them but kept going back to their sleeping blonde teammate. "I-I don't know, I think it's coming from Naruto?" Sasuke replied for once to Sakura. "D-do you think we should wake him?" Sakura asked nervously. Sasuke started to reach down towards the blonde intent to shake him awake, but before he got even a few feet close Naruto's eyes opened, and the feeling of being stalked by a large and dangerous predator disappeared, but the thickness and small pressure did not, but it lessoned significantly, to the point where only people who've used or are sensitive to chakra can feel it.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry, I knew you were there I felt you guys coming ever since you entered the training grounds." Sakura and Sasuke looked at him curiously. "What do you mean you felt us? There's no way you could've known we were here, you were asleep." Sakura questioned. A frown formed on Naruto's face. "I don't know either, but it's like… I felt you guys coming." _"Kurama-sensei got any ideas?" __**"I'm pretty sure I got the gist of what was happening. You wanted to rest while still being aware of your surroundings, but since you're not used to sleeping like that mind fell into a dreamless unconsciousness, but your body with the intent of still being aware to the things around you started pumping out chakra and due to your very strong affinity for wind, was able to mix it with the air, creating a sensor like ability, but it's more like a seventh sense due to how you felt them moving through the air your chakra was mixed with. This could be very useful we'll need to work on later to maybe get a bigger and wider range You might be even able to produce wind style attacks from anywhere your chakra is mixed with the air, given enough time and control is gained from using it. The feeling that your teammates though, I know how to do that, so ill help you with that easily. **__'WHAT! No way! That's so cool! Man I can't wait to work on this! Hey wait how come you said it's like a seventh sense, why not a sixth sense?" __**"Because a sixth sense already exists per say it tells you when danger is about to happen, all shinobi given enough experience gain this sixth sense which in actuality is just your instincts working on overdrive. This is different, in fact all sensor type ninjas have this seventh sense, but it's actually just them more sensitive to chakra then others. But this, what we're doing with your chakra and affinity, this is on a whole other level. Your seventh sense can easily surpass any sensor given enough training."**_

_"Awesome! Tha-" _Naruto's next thought to his tenant was interrupted by Sakura shaking him hard by the shoulders saying his name. "Naruto! Geez Naruto we were trying to get your attention for the past five minutes, why did you space out like that. He looked up at the pink haired girl and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while giving a small goofy smile. "Heh sorry about that Sakura. I was trying to figure out what I was doing. I think I got it but I'll have to look into it more." Sakura gave him a weird look, shrugged her shoulders and walked to sit next to Sasuke who was sitting down leaning against a tree only a couple feet away, while staring at him heatedly. Shrugging his shoulders Naruto faced his team.

"Hey guys, I know this might seem weird coming from me but there's something fishy about this test." "What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura asked. Sasuke with the same question on his face, looking at the blonde expectedly. "Well for one it is without a doubt, gonna be a fight against sensei, but whether it's individually or together wise I don't know. If we have a chance to fight together I we should bec-" "I don't need you two loser's help. I can fight him on my own." Sasuke interrupted. "Sasuke, think rationally here, do you really think you could take on a jonin by-" Naruto was interrupted again this time by Sakura.

"Naruto you lazy baka! You just want Sasuke to do all the work so when he gets sensei all tired you finish him off getting the glory to yourself. Sasuke can do it by himself, he doesn't need your-" "SAKURA!" Naruto cut the girl off, the wind picked up slightly and the pressure and the feeling of the dangerous stalking animal came back but this time it seemed angry. Sasuke and Sakura could swear that they heard a deep threatening growl, right behind them. Looking back to Naruto they saw his eyes glow slightly for a second before he took a deep breath and the feeling vanished yet again but the feeling of thick air was even bigger.

"Look I don't care about that stuff, I just want to pass and I know that none of us can take on a Jonin, let alone one of Kakashi's caliber. Come on now were 'fresh out of the academy genin here,' all I'm saying is that we work together well have a better chance of passing that way." Sasuke and Sakura reluctantly nodded their agreement.

"Good. Oh and one more thing if Kakashi-sensei says anything that will put us against each other, or try to split us apart don't listen, we can only pass and fail TOGETHER. So if he tries to say oh... I don't know, that 'only one of us will fail and be sent back to the academy while the other two will become team 7 then don't listen." Sasuke looked at him skeptically "How do you know all this dobe?" Naruto smiled "I don't, I just have a VERY STRONG gut feeling that, that's what Kakashi sensei is gonna do, and if ask anyone one who knows me well enough, is that when I have a gut feeling like this, I'm never wrong."

Sasuke just did his usual 'hn' and turned away choosing to close his eyes and rest against the tree. While Sakura decided to do the same next to him, Naruto just pulled out a note pad and pencil to get started on working out his idea for his own jutsu.

-2 ½ Hours Later-

Naruto; who was on a role with his jutsu, suddenly stopped writing and looked up, and groaned in annoyance, putting away his notebook in his equipment pouch; he got up and went over to his two teammates, shaking their shoulders. "Sasuke, Sakura, wake up, Kakashi-sensei is on almost here." The black haired boy and pink haired girl woke up, groggily. "Nnnnn, I was having such a good dream. Uhhhh why did you wake me?" Sakura complained annoyingly while Sasuke got up and stretched while keeping an eye on his other teammates. Sighing in annoyance Naruto channeled a small amount of fire chakra on the tip of his finger, and pressed it to the back of her left hand, which was currently rubbing her eye. "Owww! Ahhh! What was that for baka?" She yelled while jumping up to her feet wide awake cradling her hand.

"What? You were groggy and we need you fully awake for this, so I just gave you a little incentive to wake up." He shrugged nonchalantly. Sakura glared at him and started to raise her fist to hit him but stopped when she met his eyes with hers. His stare was cold and hard stopping her in her tracks, she was about to say sorry but the air got thicker and came alive while the predator feeling came back. Sakura took an unconscious step back, and looked towards her crush to see he was fine and he was looking at them with a look of curiosity and interest. Before anything else could happen, their future sensei appeared in a swirl of leaves; and the air became still and normal.

"Yo…. Heh, sorry I'm late a black cat crossed my path so I had to rush here going the long w-" "Cut the crap sensei, you didn't rush, you took your time, you were at the memorial stone on the other side of the field, you were there for 2 hours sensei, and don't try to lie, I felt you there the entire time. I would appreciate it sensei, if you would become the responsible Jonin-sensei you're supposed to be, and not some lazy porn addict, from now on."

The three other shinobi were staring at him wide eyed, while Naruto looked at Kakashi with a serious expression. "Wha- how- how did you know?" Stuttered the lazy jonin. "Don't mind the details, the technique is still incomplete, and I need to work out some kinks." Naruto replied with a shrug. Shaking his head Kakashi and giving Naruto a suspicious glance was about to speak but something caught his eye. "Ano, Sakura, what's wrong with your hand?" Everyone turned to look and sakura looked down at her hand. The top was red and the hand was slightly swollen, not a lot but enough to warrant some concern. Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened. _'That's where the dobe touched her.' 'That's where Naruto shocked me, it feels so hot and numb. Ow, what did he do?'_

"Ah sorry about that Sakura; here put some of this on it, and wrap it with this, it'll heal in a jiff." Naruto said sheepishly while he handed her some burn ointment, that he got form the old Hokage a couple years back, **(AN: Wouldn't you guys have some ointment nearby if you were experimenting with fire? I hope you do, for just in case)** and wraps respectively.

"Umm… Should I ask?" Kakashi said. "No." Sasuke and Naruto shrugged while Sakura just shook her head while starting on wrapping her hand. Kakashi just sweat dropped. "Okay then… Let's get started." He pulled out an alarm clock while Sakura handed Naruto back his wraps and ointment. "Okay… the objective is to get these two bells from me before noon, which is three hours from now, one of you will fail to get a bell from me, and whoever does, will be tied to one of these posts while the other two eat lunch and you'll-." Kakashi explained while pulling out the bells and lunches respectively but was interrupted by; as if on cue, Sasuke's and Sakura's stomachs growling loudly.

Kakashi looked towards Naruto. "Care to tell us why you ate breakfast Naruto?" Sasuke and Sakura glared while Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah, sorry about that sensei, I forgot we weren't supposed to eat breakfast." "Well that's okay I guess, it s your own fault when you puke it up." Naruto just shrugged his shoulders with a goofy smile. Sakura turned back to the silver haired jonin. "Ano, sensei, what were saying before our… *blushes* stomachs growled?" "Well what I was saying was that; the person who fails will be sent to the academy for another year, while the other two will pass and become squad 7." Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto with shocked expressions while he just put his hands up. "Hey don't look at me! I just gave you an example! Besides I told you two that I had a strong gut feeling about this didn't I?" They just kept staring at him while Kakashi was looking between the three with a confused face, sighing he clapped his hands to get his attention. "Ma ma, were wasting time are you three ready?" They all turned to him with serious expressions _'What the hell? It's like a switch just flipped and now they're no longer fun and games.' _"Okay, the only way you'll pass is if you come at me with the intent to kill. Ready? Begin!"

Naruto immediately pulled out two smoke bombs and threw them in front of them covering the area in a heavy smoke. Kakashi cleared the air with a small wind jutsu. When he looked around he saw the three genin still in the same spots, only now they just glared at him with arms crossed. Kakashi sweat dropped. "You know that was just a waist of smoke bombs right Naruto?"

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all with perfect synchronization, pulled down their eyelids and stuck their tongue at him. Kakashi's eyebrow twitched, his sweat dropped even more, and somehow grew a tick mark on his forehead all at the same time. Suddenly he dashed at them surprising them with his speed which to him this was just low chunin, he threw a punch at Naruto's face who ducked under by crouching on his knees. Surprised at his reaction time he tried to adapt as Naruto went into a leg sweep to which he just jumped slightly to avoid, but as he jumped Sasuke and Sakura chose to attack him at that time with surprising speed. Reacting he grabbed Sasuke's arm with his left hand and threw him up into the air slightly then catching Sakura's punch, and threw her into Sasuke who just righted himself in the air. When they landed in a heap, on the ground they suddenly puffed into smoke. Kakashi widened his eye in surprise and confusion, but he couldn't dwell on it, because Kakashi suddenly felt a cutting force, push into his back, and launched him a few feet back into the air, tearing a hole into his jonin vest and leaving Small scratches on his back. Righting himself in the air he landed on the ground and flipped away once looking at his assailant, he saw Naruto there, giving him a large smile but then turn around and smack his ass. He puffed away in a cloud of smoke. Kakashi's eye widened as he figured it out. While he stood up straight and stretched his senses. _ 'I see! Very clever Naruto, when you threw down those smoke bombs you, Sasuke, and Sakura got away, while you left three Shadow Clones, and had two henge into Sasuke and Sakura. Fooling me into believing you were stupid and wasteful while letting you and your teammates observed me fight, and make a plan against me; using what you guys saw. This team might be the one.' _He took out his orange book and started his perverted reading.

-In the trees on a small hill overlooking the field 100 yards away-

"What kind of clones are those Naruto, I thought you couldn't use clones?!" Sakura asked in a sort of hushed voice. Sasuke just glared at the supposed dobe. _'Is Naruto really not as weak as we thought? No! The dobe is still the dobe, but… was he just hiding his strength all this time. Where did he acquire all this power?!'_ "I can't do a clone, but these aren't normal clones, they're Shadow Clones, which is an A-Rank Forbidden Jutsu, Hokage-Jiji gave me this jutsu to learn because of my chakra reserves. They're way to large for normal clones, I have so much chakra that I overload a regular clone. That's why they always looked sick, once I learned it, I showed Hokage-Jiji and he let me graduate. And No I can't teach it to you Sasuke, because it requires massive chakra reserves, you guys would need more like Kakashi-sensei's chakra reserves just to make two; and if you don't have enough it WILL kill you from chakra depletion. Oh and you can't tell anyone else this, it's a S-Class Secret, and if you even mutter it to someone else, you will be put in jail for life, no matter WHO you are. I'm fine because it's about me and I can tell anyone I want."

Sasuke glared at his teammate while Sakura looked at him wide-eyed. Ignoring them Naruto told them his plan.

-Back with Kakashi-

_'Hmmm, they're not doing anything, maybe I should just go in aft-'_ Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted by three Narutos' bursting through the tree line behind him, charging at him at an incredible speed. Kakashi turned to face them putting away his book quickly; when suddenly the Naruto in the middle blasted ahead, appearing in front of Kakashi, in a burst of wind. His eye widened again for the fourth or fifth time in 20 min. Catching the kick to his head he spoke. "That's incredible Naruto; you used a burst wind chakra to give you a major boost of speed. I never would have guessed that you would already be able to use element manipulation to this extent so soon. Who taught you that? Was it Asuma?" The Naruto in his grip smirked. "Just a very close friend." He said while putting one of his hands on top of his stomach. Kakashi's eye widened again. While to any civilian watching and listening to this scuffle would see this as a small gesture that has no meaning, if they could keep up; to any ninja that was Chunin and above, like Kakashi, that were watching and listening to the scuffle, would know what this small almost unnoticeable gesture meant. "Wha-" Kakashi was cut off as he saw the other two Naruto, jump high into the air above him. The Naruto in Kakashi's grip smiled more and then bent back towards the ground and planting his hands on the ground, twisted out of the Jonin's grip and flipped his feet back over his head and quickly stood up, while making another clone directly under Kakashi and dispelled; which then kicked him into the air towards the two clones and dispelled. The two remaining clones, in synch, flipped and delivered a double heel drop axe kick to the Jonin's chest, and he was sent into the ground creating a small crater. The clones landed and looked into the crater only to find a log and not their sensei.

They turned to a loud noise behind them and saw a giant fireball heading towards them. One Naruto grabbed the other and threw him to the side and out of the way, taking the blast himself. Rolling with the force of the explosion Naruto, got to his feet and channeled his wind around his arm. He burst towards his sensei's hidden form in the trees in a blast of wind. Rearing back his hand Naruto, converged on the tree his sensei was hiding behind. "Wind Fox Style: Piercing Vortex!" He shoved his hand through the tree and clicked his teeth in annoyance as he saw his target in the air from a jump, away from him and the tree. _'Holy shit, it's kind of like my Chidori, what has that fox been teaching him.' _ The blonde boy let the technique end making the wind around his arm surge outwards. Naruto pulled his hand out at and looked at his sensei standing on a branch about ten yards away from him. As Naruto turned to face him the tree, from where his technique hit, started sliding to the left and eventually fell down to the small forest's floor, a perfectly smooth cut could be seen from where the tree fell. _'Holy shit; mother crapper! It's even more dangerous than my Chidori! What the hell fox!?'_

Looking back towards Naruto Kakashi saw him turn to his left and burst forward in an attempt to escape from the jonin, as he landed on the second branch Naruto shot off in a burst of wind while at the same time dispelling making the cloud of smoke that is usually there with shadow clones instantly vanished. _'Heh so it was a clone, That's actually pretty smart Naruto, if I was any other Jonin except Gai, I wouldn't have caught that, It would've looked like you just vanished, and no one would know it was a clone. But unlucky for you I'm used to seeing at those speeds so I saw it. Hm now where are you?'_ Kakashi had to close his one due to the wind from the Naruto clone's wind burst reaching him. **(AN: REMEMBER this is a NINJA fight, so from the time to the tree falling to Kakashi searching for Naruto all happened in like 6 seconds MAX)**

-5 minutes later-

The real Naruto looked up from his, finishing touches on his traps to feel Kakashi enter in the range of his Seventh Sense. "Sasuke, Sakura, get in position Kakashi sensei's coming." The two looked up from setting up some other traps. Quickly finishing they all jumped up while Naruto had two clones he had already made take Sasuke and Sakura up and away from the small tree covered clearing.** (AN: Its one of those clearings that the floor doesn't have trees but the surrounding tree's branches are long enough to cover the top of it leaving only a couple of small rays of sunlight to peek through)** Creating three shadow clones Naruto jumped into his position next to Sasuke and Sakura in the canopy way above. Sasuke whispered to Naruto who was on his left and Sakura on his right. "I got to admit Naruto, for a dobe, your plan is simply amazing, although I think the sheer number of traps you had us set up is insane but when you think about you even get an unsuspecting Kage with all of this." "Oh 'for a dobe my ass' come on Sasuke, how do you know that I failed the academy on purpose, to hide my true skills." Naruto replied indignantly. "Oh come on Naruto, who would fail on purpose, besides that excuse might have worked if you didn't fail the academy two times before." Sakura whispered back.

"Oh yeah? Well look at Shikamaru, that guy believe it or not is one of the smartest people you will ever meet, he's just so damn lazy that he didn't do the work and just barley passed. He might not look it but I remember, around the beginning of our third year of the academy, that I walked in one time, on Hokage-Jiji playing him in a game of Shogi, while his dad was sitting in the other chair watching; and let me tell you he crushed Jiji. That was actually when I really got to know Shikamaru personally; he was one of my first friends. I walked in on them playing Shogi again a few more times after that. Hokage-Jiji only beat him once, well now that I think about it that might have been my fault when I sneezed on Shikamaru by accident. I swear when I become Hokage Shikamaru id gonna be my Head Strategist." Sasuke and Sakura looked at him skeptically. "Really? Shikamaru?" Sakura asked. "Yeah telling the truth. Never mind that though my point is I actually failed the first two times for real but then I found someone to train me and Hokage-Jiji said to stay at the next year at the academy, and graduate with kids my age; but to hide my skills to the very end." _**"Hehehe, nice cover story brat." **__"What? I don't want to be thought as the dobe any more so I can use that as a very, very convincing excuse. The Part about Shikamaru is real though." __**"I remember those times; I never saw the old man curse so much under his breath, before that." "Hehehe**__ I know Right."_

His chat with his secret sensei was cut short as he felt Kakashi coming in really close. Looking to his right Naruto saw his teammates' faces and saw their contemplative look, which for the most part seemed show that they're starting to believe his story. "Okay, its go time." Naruto said snapping the other two out of their thoughts and become serious.

Looking down towards Naruto's three clones which two henged into his teammates, and they currently acting as they were still messing with some traps, which were actually duds that could start off the chain reaction with the original plan, but if it doesn't there was plan B which was just Naruto cutting a rope next to him that would start off the same chain reaction.

Kakashi entered the clearing and silently came up behind the clones. "I don't think that trap is going to work anymore." The clones jumped up as if scared making perfect reactions of what they would probably do if startled like that. 'Sakura' jumped bake and shrieked; 'Sasuke' let out a loud grump and flipped away backwards. While 'Naruto' jumped about 3 feet in the air landed stumbling and fell on his butt. Chuckling at the genin Kakashi took a step forward. "I'm surprised you guys were actually this far back into the woods. It took me a while to find you. Oh and Naruto, nice try on the vanishing trick, if I was anybody else, other than my friend Gai, I would actually fell for it." Kakashi said nonchalantly. The real Naruto sweat dropped. _'That was by complete accident. My clone just used the last of its chakra by using the wind step. It was actually supposed to lead you away so we could get more time, although I guess that works too, since we still finished.'_

The Naruto clone spoke up. "Hehehe thanks Kakashi-sensei. I was hoping it would work on you though." Kakashi got into a stance. "Well almost can get you killed in the ninja world. First lesson Taijutsu." Before he could take off however the Naruto clone put out a mirror, from the fake trap, into one of the many rays of light, peaking through the clearing, and reflected it into Kakashi's one eye. Not expecting this, Kakashi did what anyone would do in his situation; put his hands up to cover his face and took an involuntary step back.

Which triggered the first trap, a trip wire which he stepped on, activated, by having two giant logs tied to ropes swing down and tries to clobber the jonin. He jumped back and avoided the logs by pure instinct. One of the logs kept going and hit the side of a hollow tree which activated the next trap. A rotating plank which spun outwards and launched several kunai at the Jonin's general area, finally getting his vision back in his one normal eye, he forward rolled to avoid them, finishing the roll he had to jump up from a trap that acted like a bear trap which had two large blocks of wood with spikes come up from underneath him and mutilate the jonin in between them, by stabbing, he jump up looking down to see them close on each other. He eye smiled thinking that was it, but his happiness was cut short as the two scrolls filled with a ton of kunai and shuriken each on top of the two giant spiked claws, unfurled and the seal facing up towards him. They glowed blue, for a split second before, the MANY tools of death inside them, were sent hurtling at the still airborne jonin.

Substituting with a log from a small pile on the side of the clearing, he sighed in relief as the log he switched with was stabbed to the point of turned into splinters. Kakashi's relief was cut short however as he heard sizzling to his left, he turned to find one of the small piles of loges filled with exploding tags. Jumping away from the powerful explosion but controlled explosion, to the side of one of the trees that made up the tree line of the clearing. Hearing multiple explosions from different places, around the clearing he turned to see, that all the logs scattered around the edge of clearing destroyed. Before he could analyze things any more he felt a presence behind him and jumped of the and spun in mid-air tree to see Sasuke falling through where he once was, kunai in hand, landing on the ground he threw the kunai to the right side of the jonin forcing him to roll to his left and nearly into a kick to the face courtesy of Sakura, swerving around the kick, Kakashi was about to subdue the pink haired girl only to jump away courtesy of Naruto. As he landed he was forced to back flip over Sasuke as he charged him Kakashi landed around the opposite side of the clearing of where he entered. Kakashi chose that moment to speak.

"I'm very impressed and very pleased with you guys; you've done an outstanding job so far and now I just want to say you three pa-" He was saying with an eye smile but before he could finish all three genin surrounded him in a triangle formation they all shoved, a foot size rock each, to the side slightly before he felt the ground give way underneath him. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream of pain was heard as they went check on the twenty feet hole that their sensei fell into and that Naruto was able to dig with his clones, Sakura was able to make the walls way to slippery to walk up, even with chakra, with a plant sap, that she mixed with water from Naruto's canteen. While Sasuke carved, from a few pieces of big sticks, hooks that Naruto's clones were able to stick inside the wall, in hopes of catching Kakashi's pants so they could retrieve the bells.

Fortunately for them, they saw on one of the hooks did indeed latch on to his pants giving him a very nasty wedgie before the front part of his pants tore open and he fell the next ten feet to the bottom. While comically having his face in the ground, on his knees and his ass in the air showing of hiss, 'limited edition Icha Icha Underwear.' Naruto made a clone to lower and grab Kakashi's pants. With the pants retrieved and their sensei still comically crying at the bottom of the pit with his ass in the air. Naruto untied the bells from the belt loop and gave the two bells to Sasuke and Sakura. Before all three could hold it in any more, they all burst laughing on the floor at their sensei's predicament.

Kakashi who was still in the pit moaning in pain from the wedgie of a lifetime, heard his students laughter from above and moaned in embarrassment as well, while anime tears fell from his one eye. _'Oh man, this is so humiliating, I got beat by brand new genin's and I was beat in a way that I could probably NEVER get my pride back. Well at least none of the other guys will ever know about this. _Or so he thought. Little did Kakashi know, the Third Hokage Sarutobi and the other Jonin who volunteered to take on a genin team were all waiting in his office for the Cyclops, to come in and report their team's success or failure… Every other jonin having done their tests yesterday were all bored from waiting for Kakashi, so with some pestering they were able to convince the Hokage to let them watch his genin team test. And unfortunately for Kakashi, they saw EVERYTHING, and were laughing quite a storm about it.

-30 minutes later-'

Kakashi was able to get a new pair of pants from a scroll full of back-up gear in his vest pocket. After getting his new team under control, he told them they passed, and made them promise, with a little (yeah right) threatening, to never tell anyone. So he just made it to the Hokage's office and was ushered in. He was greeted to the sight of the ten other jonin who volunteered, standing rigidly in front of the Hokage, in a platoon formation.

He walked to the front of the Hokage's desk and stood at attention, seeing some the other join shoulder's shake rather violently, he just shrugged it off and decided to report to the smirking Hokage. "Ah Kakashi so good to finally have you join us. Now can you tell us if your team pass or failed?"

'Yes Hokage-sama, Team 7 consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno…." He tried to pause for dramatic effect. ".. Pass." The Hokage smiled widely. Ignoring the snickering and chuckling from the other jonin behind him, he continued to report. "It started out with Naruto opening up with some smoke bo-" He was stopped by the Hokage's hand going up. "It's okay Kakashi you don't have to report how they did. It's fine."

Kakashi gave his leader a look of confusion. "Forgive me hokage-sama but isn't reporting how they did protocol?" The old Kage smiled. "Ah its fine this time I only wanted to know if they passed or not, I just want to let everyone go home for now. Your all dismissed."

Kakashi eye smiled and headed to the door, He was suspicious however when no one moved. As soon as his hand touched the door knob he heard the Hokage's voice, and could hear the amusement behind it. "Oh by the way Kakashi… Nice Underwear." At that moment all the other occupants in the room started laughing hysterically, to Kakashi's horror. Running out of the office wailing only served to make them all laugh even harder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**AN:OMG LONGEST CHAPTER EVER JUST OVER 9,700 WORDS. ITS LONG FOR YOU GUYS WHO WAITED SO LONG JUST FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

**SO Yay! Team seven is born. Kakashi is humiliated. And Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are starting to become good friends.**

**Plz review!**

**The reference I made to the other world is the Manga and Anime called 'Fairy Tail" which I do not own, sadly though.**

**The creation of the technique the SEVENTH SENSE goes to "Third Fang" and his AMAZING STORY "Yet Again With A Little Extra Help".**

**And the creation of one of the nick names I'm going to use for my Naruto**

**The FERAL GALE!**

**WAFFLES ARE THE BEST.**

**THANKS FOR READING.**


End file.
